Heart Broken Teachers Club
by Mantinas
Summary: Full sumary inside. Rating due to future chapters and language. Pairings are GiaxLee, IrukaxKonohamaru, and KakashixNaruto. Hopefully you guys think this is funny.
1. Chapter 1

Heart Broken Teacher's Club

A/N: Here's something I thought of as a joke, but after typing this I began to like this as more than that, and I hope you do too!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Lawyers-Sorry, someone else owns nothing.) I meant everything in here belongs to Naruto!!!(Lawyer-Sorry, but there was a loophole in that dislcaimer.)

Balthazar(Shoots lawer) I thought I told you 'No. More. Lawyers!'

Summary: Gai has a crush on Lee. Iruka has a crush on Konohamaru. And Kakashi has a crush on Naruto. When they find out that they have something in common, they form a club in order to help and support each other. But they have competition. Do they get their student's? Let's find out.

-

Gai sat on the ground watching his students train. But as always, his eyes strayed soley on Lee and his tight green spandex that showed off every muscle and contour of the teen's body. ' Get your mind out of the gutter!' He shouted to himself. ' That place is only for your eturnal rival, Kakashi!' Unfortunetly he still looked.

After a few more minutes he called traing to an end and walked to the closest bar.

-

" Iruka-sensei!" Konohamaru shouted. " How is this?" He put his two hands together and silently preformed the jutsu. " Yes." Iruka said, his face growing red as he saw the perfect clone replica of his favorite student. ' Quit blushing, stupid.' he calmly said to himself. ' Think about cats.' This was successful until the white cat's head grew that hat and hairdoo that made it look like Konohamaru. ' Damn!' He shouted at himself. " Class dismissed!" Iruka shouted. " But practice your silent jutsu techniques!" The student's ran out of the gym.

After they left, he left for the nearest bar.

-

Kakashi looked over his book to watch his student. ' Why am I being cautiouse?' He asked himself. ' I read this in front of little kids for kami's sake! Why is this diffrent?'

And then it happened. Sasuke ripped Naruto's shirt off with a stray shuriken. Now Kakashi couldn't help but stare. " Sasuke teme!" Naruto shouted. " Now I can't get ramen!" Naruto lunged at Sasuke, kicking and punching the Uchiha every chance he got. " That's enough training for today!" Kakashi shouted. He was acting like that Hyuuga girl! His face, though not vissible, was red!

" But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. " What am I going to do about lunch?" " I'll let you borrow one of mine." Kakashi said. " Just wait one second." He poofed to his apartment, and found a grey shirt that the thought would fit Naruto, and then poofed back to their training grounds. " Here." Kakashi said.

" Thanks!" Naruto shouted. Unfortunetly, the shirt was alittle small, because when Naruto stretched, his stomach was showing. " Well, goodbye Naruto." Kakashi said as he noticed that only Sasuke was still there. " And you too, Sasuke." He added. Sasuke nodded.

He poofed to the nearest bar.

-

I know this was a bit short. But next time it might be longer. Please review! And I hope you guys liked this, because no matter what. I'm finishing this, baby! And Burandii, I hope you like this, too!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter! And thanks to all who've reviewed!

-

Kakashi sat on a stool at the bar, a drink in hand, and as usual, a straw so he doesn't have to reveal his face. " Hello, Kakashi." Gia said. " Oh, hello Gia." Kakashi said, his eye arched. " I didn't know you were a bar person." " Oh," Iruka said. " Hello guys." Kakashi's eye grew. " You go to bars, too?" Kakashi asked. " No," Both Gai and Iruka said in unison. " I just want to drink and forget." Kakashi laughed.

After a few drinks, Kakashi asked: " So, Gai, why are you drinking?" Gai was to drunk to think, so he blurted out: " I'm in love with my youthful student, Lee." Kakashi and Iruka both spit their drinks out, causing Gai to laugh.

" Wha you say?" Iruka asked, this was his first time drinking.

" I love Lee!" He nearly shouted. " Well," Iruka said, slightly sobber. " I love Konohamaru." Kakashi and Gai's eyes grew big. " The Hokage's grandson?" Kakashi asked. " Yeah." Iruka said drunkenly.

Kakashi, a regular drunk, didn't really want to say it. But if the others did. " I love Naruto." Kakashi said. Iruka's eyes grew big. Gai just smiled.

" You know what we must do." Gai said. " What?" Iruka and Kakashi asked. " We should form a club just for us." Iruka was too drunk to think: " Yeah!" Iruka said. Kakashi just sat there.

" Well, Kakashi." Gai said. " What do you think?" " What, you say something?" Kakshi asked. " Darn you Kakashi and your super cool-ness!" " Okay." Iruka said. " What about it, Kakashi. Do you want to join our club?" " It's kinda childish." Kakashi said. " But yeah!"

" Good." Gai said. " Together we make the Heart Broken Teachers Club!" " I like that name." Iruka said. " It's okay." Kakashi said. Gai bursted into one of his ' Kakashi and his cocky attitude! if he can do better than why not come up with a better name!' rants.

-

A/N: I hope you liked this. Please review!

Next time: Our favorite teachers come up with the rules and finaly leave the bar!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the next chapter! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

-

" Now we need to make some ground rules." Iruka said.

" Great idea!" Gai said. " What shoud they be?" Kakashi asked, getting into the spirit like the others. " How about: one: We suport each other when and if we decide to make an advance on our students." Iruka said. Kakashi nodded. " Two: We help each other out when we make an advance." Kakashi said, thinking about how he is uncharecteristicaly nervouse around Naruto. " And three," Gai said. " We keep our club and our love interests secret to everyone except our students when we make an advance."

" Great one." Kakashi said, raising his glass. " Thanks, Kakashi." Gai said raising his glass. " To Heart Broken Teachers Club!" Iruka said raising his glass. They toasted and gulped their drinks.

" That's touching," The Bartender said. " But you need to get out, the bar's closing and I have a guy at home, whom if I'm lucky is already cuffed to the bed for our aniversary."

" Congrats." They said in unison.

They walked out of the bar, looked at each other, and parted ways.

-

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! laughs pervertedly I love my only OC, the bartender! He's SO pperverted!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you all whom have reviewed! I hope you guys like this one, because we meet the other two competitors. Sasuke was for Naruto

-

Gai stood next to Lee. " Now remember." Gai said. " Only take off the weights in an emergency or when I tell you." " Yes, Gai-sensie!" Lee shouted youthfully.

It wasn't until after Lee responded to his reminder that he noticed a face in the bushes. The face was pale with red hair, and black circles around his eyes. ' What is that Suna kid doing here?' He asked himself. It wasn't until he looked in the direction he was. He was looking at Lee. ' That kid wants Lee!' He shouted to himself. ' And from what he did during the chunin exams he means buisness! He could be a tough rival to beat.'

-

" Konohamaru!" A girl shouted, running towards him and his friends " Do you wanna go out with me?" " No," Konohamaru said. " Why not?" The girl asked. " Because," He said. " I like Naruto." " What?" The girl shouted. " You are sick!" She ran off.

Iruka was glad he turned her down. But when he revealed who he liked. He was devistated. ' What if Naruto likes him, too?' He asked himself. ' What will Kakashi and I do then?'

-

Sasuke walked up to his perverted sensie. " Kakashi." He said. " You can't have Naruto." Kakashi looked up from his book. " I don't know what you're talking about." Kakashi said. " Don't play dumb with me!" Sasuke shouted. " I see how you look at him. How you look up from your book to look at him! And yesturday with the shirt."

" I honesty haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about." Kakashi said. " I don't look at Naruto any diffrent from you or Sakura." " Don't play dumb!" Sasuke shouted. " And don't lie. Not like it matters. It might as well be my imagination, because he'll never be with you."

" I thought you were trying to replenish your clan, Sasuke." Kakashi said, angry growing. " I did." Sasuke said. " But that was before I knew Naruto." " So he's only a sex toy to you." Kakashi said. " No." Sasuke said coldly. " I love him. I love him more than you." He stopped and pretended to think. " Oh yeah," He said. " It's only my imagination."

Sasuke walked away. Leaving a seething Kakashi. ' How dare he talk as if Naruto was a toy!' He thought to himself.

-

A/N: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all whom reviewed! I hope you like this chapter!

-

" Guys!" Gai shouted as he ran to where the other two were sitting. " I have bad news!" " Is it you have some other guy having a crush on your student?" Kakashi asked. " Yeah," Gai said. " How did you know?" " We do, too." Iruka said. " Whose yours?" Gai asked Kakashi. " Sasuke." Kakashi said. " And yours Iruka?" Gai asked. " Naruto." Kakashi spat his drink out. " You failed to mention that!" Kakashi shouted. " Sorry," Iruka said. " And yours Gai?" " Gaara." Gai said.

" I don't get it." Gai said. " He wanted to kill him during the chunin exams! What changed?" " I don't know." Iruka said. " I have two competitors!" Kakashi whinned. " What do we do?" Gai asked, ignoring Kakashi for once. " We haven't covered what we do if this were to arise. And maybe not Kakashi. He may have only said his name because he's closer to his age."

That brightened Kakashi's and Iruka's moods a little bit, but not alot. " What are we to do?" Gai asked again. " How about," Iruka said. " rule four: If competitors come then watch as it plays out, for doing something would violate rule three, and if competitors win then support them. For if you truely love them then you would want them to be happy." " I don't like it." Kakashi said. " If Sasuke wins he'd be misserable and molested." " I don't like it either." Gai said. " Gaara might tire of Lee and kill him." " Well, I don't like it either." Iruka said.

" But, if I add: If the student of your desire is misserable, then you must try and break them up." " Now I like it." Gai and kakashi said in unison. " I do, too." Iruka said.

" Wait," Kakashi said. " How are we going to remember these rules?" " I'll write them down on a napkin." Gai said, takeing a napkin and a pen out. He began to write the four rules, leaving enough room incase they came up with more later.

-

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! And thanks to all whom reviewed!

-

Kakashi felt good. He was going to trash Sasuke.

" Hey, Sasuke." Kakashi said. " Why aren't you bothering Konohamaru? Word on the street is he likes Naruto." Sasuke laughed. " He sees him as a role-model and friend!" Sasuke said. " Who ever started that rumor is a real idiot!"

Kakashi felt better. ' If he saw though me then he has to see through him, too.' He thought, his eye arching. But that was short lived. ' Maybe he was only guessing with me. Maybe he's wrong about Konhamaru.'

-

Gai stood infront of his students. " You've shown great inprovement." He said. " I'm very proud of each and every youthful one of you!" He began to tear up.

Neji just stared, he was acustomed to this. Also, though he'd never admit it, he was glad that someone was proud of his achievements. Tenten smirked, she was happy that she was improving since the exams. Lee, on the other hand, was crying his fists up to his eyes.

Gai quit crying and smiled. " You all may have the rest of the day off and spend the day celebrating your youth!" Neji and Tenten walked off, Lee stayed behind.

" What's wrong, Lee?" Gai asked. " I was just wondering, Gai-sensie." Lee said. " Why do you hang out at an unyouthful bar and drink?" " Well," Gai said. " I hang out with friends. And as far as drinking, you drink sake Lee." Lee blushed. " I know." The boy said. " I just- Never mind."

Lee ran away.

" Lee," Gai shouted. " What were you going to say?"

-

A/N: I know I've avoided Iruka in here, but I already written chapter six(seven now) and he was in it and the bar scene, too. But I thought it needed a chapter before it, so I wrote this. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter!

-

Iruka walked towards Konohamaru. " Hey, Konohamaru." Iruka said. " Yes, Iruka-sensie?" He asked. " Is it true that you like Naruto?" " As a friend." Konohamaru said. " You know you can tell me anything." Iruka said. " So do you?" " As a friend." Konohamaru said. " Then who do you like?" Iruka asked. Konohamaru laughed. " What's so funny?" Iruka asked. " Why do you wanna know?" Konohamaru asked. " I just do." Iruka said. " So do you?"

" Yes." Konohamaru said. " And who is it?" Iruka asked. " I'm not telling you." Konohamaru said, a smile on his face.

" Okay," Iruka said, getting up. " Don't tell your old buddy, Iruka." " Iruka-sensie!" Konohamaru shouted. " Are you mad at me?" " No." Iruka said. " I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

Iruka walked off.

-

" Kakashi." Iruka said when he sat down with the other two at their table. " You don't have to worry, he doesn't like Naruto in that way." " And you believed him?" Kakashi asked. " Yeah," Iruka said. " We tell each other everything. He even knows that I'm gay!" " Wow," Gai said. " None of mine know that." Kakashi nodded. " Except for Sasuke, none of them know. And thank god! Sasuke the spoiled brat, is enough for me thanks!"

" You know," Gai said. " You're not acting yourself when we're on the topic of our students." " Um." Kakashi said. " You say something?" " Curse you Kakashi and your cool attitude!"

" Okay," Iruka said. " He's right you know. Why is that?" " I don't know." Kakashi said. " I think it's because you're in love." Gai said. " Well duh." Kakashi said. " Isn't that the whole point of this club? Besides drinking!" " No," Gai said. " Mostly you're in lust. Like the way you are with your books. But this is the first time you've truely been in love. And that's something I'd **never** expect from you, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded.

" Well," Kakashi said. " What do we do now?" " We folow out rule four." Gai said. " But only because rule four is air tight and we can't go against it." " Okay." Kakashi and Iruka said in unison.

They walked their seperate ways.

-

A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like this!

-

" Iruka," Knohamaru said, walking up to him in nothing but kitty-cat boxers. " K-k-konohamaru!" Iruka shouted. " What are you doing wearing that? It-it's impolite!"

Konohamaru smirked. " I don't care about the others." He stopped and wrapped his arms around Iruka's right arm. " I just want to show you how much I-"

Iruka woke up. " This is getting ridiculous."

-

Gai stood in the middle of his team's training grounds. He was keeping an eye out for Gaara while helping his student's learn a new jutsu.

" Just remember," He said. " All you have to do is think of the place you want to go and you'll go there." " But Gai-sensei," Neji said. " Isn't this only for Anbu?" Gai smiled. " Yes," He said. " But I think it would be a youthful surprise for them if they see that you learned it early." He stopped and gave them a good guy pose. " Now go and try it my youthful students!"

' So far there is no sign of him.' Gai thought.

-

Kakashi sat in his usual spot in a tree, reading the new volume of " Icha Icha Paradise". Though, once again, unlike him. He couldn't keep his interest in his book.

He only could look at Sasuke and Naruto spar. ' Why is Sasuke always aiming for the hem of his shirt?' Kakashi asked himself. Granted, he knew every perverted reason, from groping him down there to just wanting to take his shirt off. Which ever the Uchiha was trying to do, Kakashi didn't like it.

Kakashi checked the sky. " Okay," He said. " We'll break for lunch and then come back." Naruto smiled, screaming: " Ramen!" As he ran off, dragging Sakura off with him. That is until she hit him on the head.

" You interupted our spar." Sasuke said, venom lacing it. " Well," Kakashi said. " I thought that you all were hungry after training so hard."

Sasuke just stared at him angrily. Kakashi just looked at him, no emotion in his eyes. Sasuke just walked off.

-

" So how are you two doing?" Iruka asked the others as he walked into the bar. " Fine," Kakashi said. " I just stopped Sasuke from doing something perverted to Naruto."

" But that's against the rules." Gai said. " Though I'm no better." " What'd you do?" Kakashi asked. " I kept an eye out for Gaara." " Well," Iruka said. " You were doing it just for his safety." Gai shook his head. " Mostly so I could chase him away."

" How was your day?" Kakashi asked Iruka. " Despite the dream... good." " What dream?" Kakashi asked. " Do tell." Gai said.

Feeling out numbered, Iruka told them. Kakashi looked at him with wide eyes. " I bet this is the most perverted dream you've ever had in your entire life." He said. " Kakashi," Gai said. " It is not youthful to put a friend down." " Huh?" Kakashi asked.

" You say something?" Gai went on a rant again. " I wasn't." Kakashi whispered to Iruka. " I'm proud of you."

Iruka looked at him funny. " What?" Kakashi asked. " I'm a pervert. And on that note: I think you should have it again and this time not wake up until after you do some form of fucking."

" I like this conversation." The bartender said. " Here's some drinks on the house for you guys." " Salud." Kakashi and the others said in unison.

-

A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter! Oh, and little girl who says ' you're gross' unfortunetly died by being tossed into a vat of acid. The perpitraitor is still at large. Cough, cough

-

Iruka watched Konohamaru run around the track with the rest of his class. A test of endurance, and not one Iruka liked doing to the kids. But it was needed, you never no how far you need to travel, and when you get there you might have to run from an enemy because you're not ready to fight or the mission entails that you aren't to kill anyone.

Iruka looked at his watch. " Okay class!" He shouted. " You can quit running now!" The students sighed, fatigued and happy.

-

Gai followed Lee around Konoha, for once following Kakashi with days off. He wasn't doing it to stop Gaara if he came on to his student. He just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

-

Kakashi told his students that it was a day off, though he used it to watch his Naruto. And as usual, Sasuke and he spared.

Sasuke took out a kunia and sliced Naruto's shirt to ribbons. Revealing his musclular chest. Sasuke smirked. Naruto threw a shuriken at him, but the Uchiha dodged it and sliced his pants off, reavealing his green and orange triangle boxers.

Kakashi, though panting like a dog, had to stop. ' No way is that brat going to see **my** Naruto naked!' Granted he was going to break a rule, but he felt that it was for a good reason. To hell with reason!

He poofed in the middle of their spar. " Yo." He said, his vissable eye arched. Sasuke groaned. Naruto smiled. " Kakashi-sensie!" He shouted. " Hi, Naruto." He said. " Whoa, do you need clothes?" Naruto looked at his half-naked body. " Oh, yeah." Naruto said. " I'll bring you some." Kakashi said, poofing to his apartment, picking out some clothes and poofing back.

" Here you go." Kakashi said, handing him the pants and shirt. " Thanks," Naruto said, a smile on his face.

-

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's a filler! Just kidding! No I'm not! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I am, don't worry.

-

Gai dismissed trining that day again. This time giving an excuse. " I'm not feeling too good today. Please, go out and have a youthful day."

Neji and Tenten didn't buy it. But they didn't say anything, they needed some alone time together. Lee, on the other hand, did. " Oh, Gai-sensie!" Lee shouted. " I'll make you feel better again!" Gai wanted to say something, but he saw his student's face brimming with tears of determination and couldn't say anything. He just let Lee walk him to his apartment.

Once at Gai's apartment, Lee led him to his bed. " Lie down Gai-sensie." He said. " I'll bring up some soup."

Once Lee left, Gai smiled. Granted this wasn't his plan, but he liked how it turned out. ' The boy of my dreams is taking care of me!' Apart of his mind shouted. The newly formed Kakashi-part.

Lee came back, a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a cup filled with 7-up. " Here," Lee said, placing the tray on the bed. " I'll feed you."

That sentance caused another firework to go off in Gai's mind. Lee spooned some soup into his sensie's mouth, holding the cup when he wanted to drink.

-

Iruka sat up in bed, his nose red from blowing it with a Kleenex. He, for the first time in history, missed a day of school.

The reason he was sitting up was because someone was knocking on his door. ' Who could that be?' He thought as he got up to check.

When he got to the door he saw Konohamaru there. ' What is he doing here?' Iruka thought. " Open the door, sensie!" Konohamaru shouted. " I know you can see me!"

Iruka opened the door, letting his student in. " Now go back to bed," Konohamaru said. " I'm gonna take care of you." This confused Iruka. " I know you can." Iruka said, feeding his student's ego as usual. " But I don't want you to get sick yourself." " I don't care." Konohamaru said. " But why?" Iruka asked. " I know you live alone and Naruto is doing the same to his teacher, so..."

Iruka understood. He was following Naruto's example again. He knew that there was no arguing with him, but instead of going back to bed, he wached in the hallway just incase he needed help.

-

Kakashi, wasn't sick. But after seeing what happened with Gai, he thought he could give it a try.

He poofed onto the bridge, coughing like a sick man. " Kakashi-sensie!" Naruto shouted. " What's wrong?"

To Kakashi's nonsurprise, the two others didn't say anything. Sakura was trying to get Sasuke's attention by acting like him. Kakashi laughs at her behind her back because he he's seen many fangirls do stupid things... but non were this stupid! And Sasuke, Kakashi was sure, saw right though him.

" I'm sick today students," He said. " I need to lie down." " I'll come with you!" Naruto shouted. ' Yes!' Kakashi thought.

-

A/N: What'll happen next? Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.

-

Naruto came back in a few minutes later with a bowl of tomatoe soup, crackers hovering at the top of the thick soup. " Here," Naruto says. " Let me feed you."

Kakashi was confused. Why would Naruto feed him when he knew that he was lying? But he quickly pushed that thought aside, reminding him of his feelings for the boy. " Uh," Naruto interupts. " I can't feed you with your mask around your mouth."

Kakashi's visable eye widened. He **never** showed his entire face since that day his friend Obito gave him his sharingan eye. ' Why not?' He thought. ' If things go in my favor he'll see more of me than just my face.' He secretly smirked. He began to take the black cloth.

Naruto gasped.

-

Iruka was stunned. " Uh," Iruka said. " What did I do to earn this, Konohamaru?" The boy smirked. " Because," Konohamaru said. " I like you."

Iruka was stunned. ' He doesn't mean it.' Iruka stuttered. ' He doesn't completely understand the meaning! For kami-sama's sake! He's just a boy! It's probably just a meaningless crush!' " I really really like you, Iruka-sensei." Konohamaru said, rubbing his face on Iruka's shirt lovingly.

Iruka was stunned, his eyes playing tricks on him. ' This is all in my head.' Iruka thought. ' He's not really here.' ' You're crazier than Gaara if you believe that.' Inner Iruka said.

" Konohamaru," Iruka said. " Do you know what you're saying?" Konohamaru looked confused. " Of course, sensei." He said innocently. " I'm saying that I really really like you and after a couple of dates we'll get married." " Do you understand that you are my student, a young one at that. And I am your teacher, a twenty year old man. And to top it all off, we're both boys?" Iruka was hysterical. He didn't get it. ' Shouldn't I be happy?' ' It's your conscience fighting me.' Inner Iruka said. ' You like him, too. But you also feel that it's wrong because of what people might say. Not to mention the Hokage.'

" Yes, Iruka-sensei." Konohamaru said. " I know that."

-

" Are you okay to be by yourself?" Lee asked, slightly nervous to be around his teacher. " Yes." Gai said. " Lee, are you-" He was cut of by Lee running out of his apartment shouting: " That's good! goodbye, Gai-sensei!"

Gai sighed. " That boy."

-

Sasuke watched as his dobe fed Kakashi. ' How dare he!' Sasuke shouted to himself. ' It should be me! Not Kakashi!'

" Jealouse, aren't we?" A man hissed. Sasuke turned around. His nose nearly touhing the old snake-senin. " Orochimaru." Sasuke said. " What do you want?"

" I want to help you, Sasuke." He said. " I want to help you get Naruto." " You're lying." Sasuke said, refraining from shouting so as not to alert Naruto and Kakashi. " You just want my body."

Orochimaru laughed. " No," He said. " I have Kabuto's body. I have no use for you. But because I like you. I'm willing to help you learn a jutsu that will help you gain the love of your life." Sasuke thought it over. Smirking, he held his hand out. " Deal." He said. Orochimaru sneered, grabbed the arm and dragged him to his hideout.

-

Gaara stealthily ran after his spandex-wearing object of his nonkiller affection. ' Why is he running so fast?' He asked himself.

" Uh," Some guy with long hair and pale violet eyes said. " Hi Gaara." What was weird was that he was wearing a green spandex outfit like Lee's. Only it looked out-of-place on him.

" Who are you?" Gaara asked, though not really caring. " Neji." The boy said.

There was something about his voice. His voice drove the red head crazy. He wanted to hear him speak again. " Why are you wearing that? I thought only Lee wore them." Neji blushed, making Gaara inwardly smile at the cute scene. " Tenten said that in order for you to notice me I'd have to look like something you like. And since you like Lee..." He trailed off.

Gaara smiled. " I'm flattered," He said. " But you can take off the spandex. I notice you now. Here would be fine." Neji smiles, oblidging his new boyfriend's wish.

-

A/N: I bet I shocked you all with GaaNeji!!!! Well, me too. I was at a lost on who to pair Gaara up with ( I wanted it to be Neji, but I thought I might have made it too clear that he was dating Tenten), So in came this pairing. And now... Because I don't want to go any further with Sasuke. Here's what happens to him.

-

Sasuke was chained to the bed in Orochimaru's bedroom. ' Damn that lying snake!' He mentally yelled. And as if he heard, Orochimaru appeared in the door frame. " So how is my sex toy?" He asks with a laugh. Only to be replied with a snarl. " Now, now," The snake-senin said, walking over towards the Uchiha. " I will be gentle." He stops right besides Sasuke's bare chest. " At first." He adds laughing.

He got on top of the boy and straddled their hips together. Both completely naked. Their dance begining.

Kabuto sat outside the door, jacking off. Imagining that he was in Sasuke's place.

-

A/N: To Be Continued!!!! And that's the end of Sasuke!!! In the story that is. Heh heh. He doesn't die in here. Only that little girl does! I'm sorry about Lee and Gai's shortness, but I am having some trouble with lengthening their part because not much is left for them.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yes... That Kabuto scene was deliberate!!! I got it from that scene where Orochimaru's hands were rotting off and then it switches to showing Kabuto standing around watching. Oh my peverted mind. BUT I CAN DO BETTER!!!

-

Kakashi's face was really handsome. Naruto blushed. Looking away, dipping the spoon into the soup, his sight remaining on the spoon when he brought it up to Kakashi's mouth. " Open up." Naruto said sheepishly. Kakashi complied, wondering why Naruto wasn't looking at him.

After he swallowed, he placed his right hand under Naruto's chin. " What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, saying the only question that didn't sound like a pedophillic question. Forcing the boy to look into his eyes. " Nothing." Naruto said, turning from his sensei's gaze. " Naru-" Kakashi began, but was cut off.

" Is it wrong?" Naruto said, cutting his sensei off. " Is what wrong?" Kakashi asked, confused. He didn't recieve an answer. Instead, Naruto looked back at him, staring at him in a weird way. Naruto's face came closer to Kakashi's, his lips pursed together. Their lips conected. Kakashi, stunned, didn't do anything until what happened registered in his head, but it was too late. Naruto's moved away, blushing, and ran out of the apartment. Leaving an upset Kakashi behind.

-

Iruka was in limbo. He was happy, yet at the same time he was worried. ' Shouldn't he be interested in other boys his age? Not some old man?' this time there was no responce. He sighed, looking at the little boy who was still holding onto his waist.

" But," Iruka said. " Shouldn't you be interested in, I guess in this case, other boys your age?" Konohamaru let go of the older man's waist. " I guess so." He said simply. " But I was never interested in others my age. Just you."

Iruka was reminded of his dream, Konohamaru noticed. " And I see you feel the same way." He said smiling, hugging him again. But then, he began to lift off his sensei's shirt. Admiring the view.

-

Gai didn't even think for a second, as soon as Lee ran out of his apartment. He didn't understand the weird and unyouthful way he left. He got out of bed and ran after his student.

Lee stopped on the bridge where Team 7 usually met, he felt unusually out of breath. Only to see the man he was trying to get away from right in front of him. " Gai-sensei?" Lee said. " Whu... I thought you were sick."

" It doesn't matter," Gai said, trying to dodge the question. " Why did you leave in such a weird way, Lee? It was unyouthful." Lee said nothing. " Are you wanting to end being youthful?" Gai asked. " Wha?" Lee shouted. " No! It's not that! it's just.."

-

A/N: Hahahahaha!!! A little cliffie for all three! until next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Summer vacation started today!!! All I had to do was take two final exams and then leave. 6/4/07. I then worked on this for an hour or two. Thanks to all whom reviewed!!

" Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're blue? Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you. When the stars go blue."

Tim McGraw "When The Stars Go Blue"

-

" It's just..." Lee began but didn't finish. " Just what?" Gai asked. Lee sighed, deciding that he would tell him. " I love you, Gai-sensei."

Gai was surprised, not saying anything. Lee groaned. " I knew you'd hate me for saying such things!" He shouted, tears falling from his eyes. " Why did I decide to tell you?"

" No, Lee." Gai said, his stupor fading. " I'm just surprised." Lee still cried. " I like guys, too." Gai said encourageingly. " But..." " But you like Kakashi instead of me." Lee said, finishing Gai's sentence. " No, Lee." Gai said. " Why would you think that?" " Because," Lee said in between sobs. " I've followed you for many months, and then you went to a bar with Kakashi and you looked very happy, Gai-sensei!" He stopped as sobs shot forth anew. " Happier than you are with me!"

" That's not true, Lee." Gai said. " The truth is that I love you, too." Lee stopped, looking up at his sensei confused. " Kakashi, Iruka, and I went to the bar in order to deal with who we are in love with." " Who is Kakashi and Iruka-sensei in love with?" Lee asked. " I'm not supossed to tell." Gai said. " It's against our rules."

-

Iruka was startled. " Wha... what are you doing, Konohamaru?" He asked. " Showing how much I love you." The boy said. " Bu... bu..." He sneezed. " I'm too old for you. Plus, I'm sick!"

" So?" konohamaru stated more than asked. " I've been sick before. It's no big deal." He began to move closer to his sensei's nipple, mouth open and ready.

" No!" Iruka shouted, gently pushing Konohamaru away from him while pulling his shirt down. " You don't understand what it is you were about to do, do you?" He shouted again, trying to down his perverted side and teach Konohamaru the consequences he was about to force upon himself.

" Do you understand the birds and the bees?" He asked his stident. " Hai, Iruka-sensei." The boy replied. " But I wasn't going to go **that** far." " That doesn't matter." Iruka said, trying to convince himself that there were no concequences for just sucking one's nipples. " We might get caught up in the passion. you could get sick and it'll be all my fault."

Konohamaru laughed. " You said we." " So?" Iruka asked the laughing boy. " You never said how you felt. Now that I know..." He stopped for perverted effect. " No... no." Iruka said, backing up in a vain attempt to get away from his student.

" There's no escape, sensei." Konohamaru said, chuckiling pervertedly, tackling Iruka to the ground.

-

Kakashi ran right after Naruto. ' Oh man.' He thought as he ran. ' What if I lost him forever now?' He didn't have far to run.

He spotted the familiar sun kissed blond hair and tan skin. In his favorite ramen stand. " Can I sit here?" Kakashi asked Naruto as he entered went through the courtian that served as a little make shift door. Not looking up, Naruto nodded, eating his ramen slowly. This was not like him.

" So why me?" Kakashi asked. Granted he was glad that he at least kissed him. But still, he had to be sure that it wasn't to get back at someone first. " I don't know." Naruto said. " Why do we fall in love with anybody?" That was insiteful, but not what Kakashi wanted. " What about Sasuke?" He asked again.

Naruto laughed. " That stuck-up teme?" Naruto nearly yelled. " You're kidding, right?" " I'd rather have sex with the Hokage!" Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. " But, still." Kakashi pushed. " Why me?" Naruto smiled. " Besides Iruka, you're the only other person who actually takes care of me. And likes me to boot."

" How did you..." Naruto cut him off. " I've always known." Naruto said. " How you look up from your book and stare at me. How Sasuke told you to stay away from me. And that I informed Orochimaru about it all in order to trick Sasuke into becoming his sex slave." Naruto laughed evily. Kakashi didn't do anything. " Oh, Kakashi." Naruto said, finaly looking up.

" You're not wearing your mask." Kakashi's eyes widened. " We must go. I'll pay!" Naruto smiled as Kakashi paid for his ramen, and before the two working in back could see his face, they were gone.

-

Neji held Gaara's hand. Both watching the sunset. " Isn't it beautiful?" Neji asked. " Yes." Gaara said calmly, a small smile on his face. " Too bad I have to go back to Suna." " Why?" Neji asked. " I have no reason to stay." Gaara said. " Then let me come with you." Neji half asked half demanded.

Gaara was shocked. They just met. " Do you mean it?" Gaara asked. Neji nodded. " Yes." Gaara smiled, gently squeezing the Hyuuga's hand. " I'd like that." Neji smiled. " When do we leave?"

-

A/N: And there you go. Neji and Gaara will live happily together in Suna and Sasuke will be Oro-sama's sex slave for life. I just love happy endings for side charecters!!!! But don't fear readers. For our students and sensei's... the story is just getting good. Until next time!!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Say hello to the chapter before the epilouge. Thank you all for your suport. Without your reviews, this wouldn't be as far as it is now. Now for the lemon... or is it limes?

"Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley play.

I think this song fits in with the chapter... don't you? Oh how would you know? You haven't read it yet!

-

" What rules?" Lee asked. " Our club." Gai said, trying not to reveal too much to Lee. After all, he was still an outsider to the club, he wanted to make up for the rule he broke.

" Okay." Lee said, accepting the answer. Even though it was unyouthful to keep secrets, but look at what they've done for along time.

" Gai-sensei." Lee said, drapping an arm around one of Gai's. " I love you." " I love you, too." Gai said back.

Their lips lock, tounges probing into each other's mouths. Breaking only for air. " Come on," Gai said. " Lets walk in the park." Lee smiled, arm still laced in Gai's arm. " Yes, Gai-sensei!"

-

Iruka was under Konohamaru, his cold making him weak. " Now, Iruka-sensei." Konohamaru said, raising his shirt. " I'm going to show you how much you mean to me."

He took his right nipple in his mouth, licking it gently then changing to suck it, all the while teasing the other one. Konohamaru stopped, leaving Iruka to whimper for the contact to continue. Konohamaru smirked. " I see you are no longer in denial, sensei."

That caused Iruka to sit up, and without saying anything, began to unzip Konohamaru's pants. Pulling both the pants and unwanted boxers off the boy, revealing the boy's slightly larger than average boy's of his age, member. " Eager, aren't we, sensei?" Konohamaru said, egging him on on purpose.

Iruka stood up, picked the boy up and carried him to the master bedroom.

Once there, he laid the boy down. " You showed me," Iruka said. " Now let me show you." He took the entire length of the boy's member in his mouth. Konohamaru moaned loudly. Taking that as his cue to continue, he began to slide up to the tip and then slid back down to the base.

Konohamaru arched his back, bucking his hips upward, digging deeper into Iruka's mouth. Iruka continued with the bobbing motion, not stopping Konohamaru's bucking, likeing the extra inch or two deeper of his length.

" Iruka-sensei!" Konohamaru shouted. " I... I'm coming!" Iruka hit the base, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, raising him up, making sure he got every drop.

-

" So..." Kakashi began. " What do we do now?" " This." Naruto said. Pecking Kakashi on the lips. He headed towards the bedroom, his pointer finger curling and uncurling in the 'come here' gesture. Kakashi followed, though didn't know what to do.

Granted, Kakashi does love Naruto. But he didn't want to do it yet. Yet being the key term.

He found Naruto laying on the bed in a sexy fashion. His right arm hoding his head up, his legs spread apart. " Uh, Naruto." Kakashi began, but was shushed by Naruto. " Come here."

" No," Kakashi said. " I like you and everything. But I want our's to be special." Naruto smiled his fox grin. " You passed!"

" What do you mean ' I passed'?" Kakashi asked. " Well, duh, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, his joy apparent on his face. " You are a pervert. I didn't know if you were really into me or my body. But now I know!"

He ran up to Kakashi and hugged him. Kakashi sighed in relief and in content with the close postion they were in.

-

A/N: I really thought that there were going to be two lemonlimes. But I guess not. It just goes to show you that stories don't always go according to an auther's original plan. The only reason that there was no attempt at GaiLee action was because in here I see them as just a cute couple at the moment. Please R&R!!

The next chapter will be set a couple of days in the future!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here's my last chapter. I hope you like it. As a reminder, this is a few days in the future. To give anything else away would SPOIL the story!

Thank you all for your suport! I'm glad you all like this story. Without you this story wouldn't be this far (at the end).

And on a 'darker' note; I KNEW Iruka had it in him!XD It's always the ones you don't expect!

-

The three sensei's walked side-by-side as they entered the Hokage Tower. It had been three days since their confessions. The Heart Broken Teachers Club was no more. But they still went to the bar and talked about their day with their students.

FB

" So spill," Kakashi said to Iruka. " How did you confess?" Iruka blushed. " I don't wanna tell you." " You have to." Kakashi said. " You heard ours." " Be patient Kakashi," Gai said. " He'll tell us sooner-or-later." " I was opting for sooner, Gai."

Gai went into " Curse Kakashi for being so cool!" rant. Iruka just ignored him, accustomed to it now.

FB end

They walked into the waitingroom just outside the Hokage's office. They stood infront of the receptionist's desk. A blond woman wearing an office dress, one where if she stood up would claim a threadline with s girl's school uniform.

" Oh," She said. " The Hokage is expecting you. Go right on in." They bowed and walked past her desk.

" Please sit down." The Hokage said, pointing to the chairs in front of his desk.

He looked at the senseis in front of him. Indiffrence plastered on his face. But he mostly looked at Iruka, who was slouching, trying to get out of his eyesight.

" I'm sure you know why you're in here." He stated more than asked. They nodded. " Well," He said. " I do not restrict your relationships, nor advocate them. Infact, if it wasn't for the fact that they share your feelings, I'd put you in jail." He paused studying their faces. Iruka's especially. " And you, Iruka. If you hurt Konohamaru in **any** way. You will wish that it was quick and painless. And yes, Iruka. I know what you two did."

Kakashi leaned foreward, past Gai who sat between him and Iruka, and looked at Iruka, his eye arched, mouth in a secret smirk. It was the ' I can't wait to hear what happened!' look.

" You are dismissed." The Hokage said. " I wish you three happiness and luck. And no, Iruka, I am not mad at you. I'm just warning you." They got up, bowed, and walked out of the office.

" So spill." Kakashi said. Iruka blushed deeper. " Yes," Gai said. " Spill."

Peerpresure getting the best of him, he told them.

" Oh, Iruka." Gai said smiling, remembering the rules. " That's it!" Kakashi shouted. " The Hokage made it seem like it was extremely kinky or something!"

Gai patted him on the back roughly. " It is okay, Kakashi. The day is beautiful. Lets all three of us and our students go to the lake!" " Great idea." Iruka said. " Fine." Kakashi said, still upset about the lame sex story he heard.

-Owari-----End-

A/N: And there you have it. Happy endings all around! Even Sasuke!XD. Please R&R!


End file.
